Dans mes rêves les plus fous
by cmoa
Summary: Vous connaissez ce mécanisme du cerveau qui fait que, la nuit, vous avez des rêves ? Je crois que le mien est un peu détraqué... mais venez vous faire votre propre opinion ! Venez explorer les méandres de mon esprit !
1. My name is Harry Potter

**Dans mes rêves les plus fous**

Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas une histoire comme les autres. Dans cette fanfic, je vais vous raconter les rêves que je fais la nuit et qui ont pour thème Harry Potter. Ils sont toujours bizarres et spéciaux. Je vous raconterais ici la manière dont j'ai ressenti ses rêves.

J'espère ne pas vous faire peur avec les idioties qui sortent de mon cerveau malade ^^'

Style : Humor / Supernatural (ouais parce que mes rêves sont tous sauf naturel ^^')

Disclamer : malgré le fait qu'ils fassent n'importe quoi dans mes rêves, Harry Potter et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas

Rating : jusqu'à présent mes rêves (concernant Harry Potter) restent au niveau K

My name is Harry Potter

Bon déjà ça commence JE suis Harry Potter... c'est moi, mon corps, ma pensée, mais je suis Harry Potter.

Je suis avec plusieurs de mes amis et ma famille dans une espèce de monastère/labyrinthe et on part en exploration dans ce bâtiment. Au fur et à mesure qu'on avance, on doit passer par des portes/passages de plus en plus petits et aux formes des plus excentriques.

Au bout d'un moment, on doit passer entre des barreaux de bois légèrement en hauteur pour redescendre plus bas de l'autre côté. Une des mes amies passe la première, Mel, rate la marche, tombe et en casse sa pince à cheveux (qui dans la réalité m'appartient^^') qui retombe en bas du balcon en bois et se retrouve en pièce détaché sur le parquet de la salle principale du monastère.

S'étant foulé la cheville, Mel ne peut pas nous accompagner alors on décide de partir sans elle.

Après d'autres portes, on arrive enfin à une salle de classe dans le style Poudlard avec plein d'autres élèves, plus ou moins jeune. Devant nous se dresse un tableau avec des schémas de physique avec en dessous une consigne de PCS0 mais qui ne correspond pas au problème. Alors on cherche le sujet donc de l'actuel examen et quand enfin on le trouve, ça nous parle grosso modo, d'une histoire à propos de la distance de freinage 30 mètres d'un train (surement le Poudlard express !)

A ce moment là, on voit qu'on doit se mettre par équipe. Mike se voit jarreter du groupe et moi (n'oublions pas que je suis Harry Potter) est recalé dans un groupe d'exclu avec un loup-garou, et un moldu (l'auteur des groupes devait venir de Serpentard) et au moment où j'allais m'attaquer au problème ...

C'est le réveil ! 

Voilà pour le premier rêve !

Bon le rapport à Harry Potter est encore soft, mais ce n'est qu'un début ! On commence par prendre le nom et après...

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ! (Ce n'est pas la peine de m'inscrire dans un asile, j'ai déjà un abonnement :-P)


	2. La chasse au Harry puis au Draco

**Dans mes rêves les plus fous**

Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre de « dans mes rêves les plus fous »

Au programme, encore un rêve loufoque portant sur Harry Potter et compagnie

Style : Humor / Supernatural (ouais parce que mes rêves sont tous sauf naturel ^^')

Disclamer : malgré le fait qu'ils fassent n'importe quoi dans mes rêves, Harry Potter et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas

Rating : jusqu'à présent mes rêves (concernant Harry Potter) restent au niveau K

La chasse au Harry puis au Draco

Cette fois, je suis Harry Potter. C'est-à-dire que j'ai non seulement son nom, mais également son corps et sa mentalité.

Des mangemorts sont à ma recherche (normal, je suis Harry Potter). J'essaye de me cacher dans ma salle de bain. Mes 2 sœurs sont autour de moi et me protègent. Là on apprend par téléphone, que les Malfoy savent où je suis. Mes sœurs se resserrent alors autour de moi et d'un autre côté, Neville et Ginny tentent de faire diversion.

Moi, Harry Potter, en bon petit Griffy que je suis, je refuse que mes amis risquent leur vie pour moi, donc je repousse mes sœurs et je sors dehors. Là, je me désolidarise du corps d'Harry. Lui monte par les escaliers extérieurs d'une cour intérieure pour cacher Neville pendant que moi je reste en bas.

Sur cette entrefaite, les Malfoy arrivent et capturent Harry. Draco passe devant moi, et là je le drague à mort, avec les plus magnifique chibieyes qu'il ait pu voir afin de savoir où ils comptent emmener Harry. Il me juge du regard, fait un petit rictus appréciateur et me dit de monter dans l'espace de ma mère (qui dans l'histoire est le leur)

A ce moment là, j'ai un blanc et quand je me réveille, je suis dans la rue sur un scooter au lieu d'être auprès de Draco. Je me demande où il est et surtout comment j'ai fait pour le perdre alors que j'étais censé être dans le même véhicule...

Bon, j'essaye de l'appeler sur son portable (parce qu'il en a un ? oui même dans le rêve je m'étonne qu'il en possède un) mais je n'y arrive pas. Je lui laisse alors un sms pour lui dire que je suis perdue (l'espionne très douée quand même ^^') et il me répond : " raaah ! Mais t'es trop nulle ! Bon, bouge pas, j'arrive, je viens te chercher" et là je suis super étonnée parce que ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, une moldue de surcroit. 

Malheureusement, je me réveille avant qu'il m'ait rejoint...

C'était le deuxième rêve ! Je sais, vous pouvez le dire... je suis bizarre ^^' (mais pas que !) D'ailleurs vous pouvez également me dire autre chose dans une petite review, je ne suis pas contre ^^


End file.
